drakensangonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Scams: Protecting Your Account
A 'scam '''is an attempt to trick or cheat someone out of their possession. Many different methods may be employed in the game to trick players into accidentally giving away usernames and passwords to a scammer. If you come across an individual attmepting such a scheme, collect relevant evidence and report the case to the official Support team. Never give away your password information, as this is also a breach of the Terms and Conditions agreed upon during registration: ''8) You will not share your password, let anyone else access your account, or take any other action that might jeopardize the security of your account. -- T&C Quick Tips: Use common sense *If a deal seems too good to be true, it probably is. *Only enter your account information on the Official Drakensang Online website (check the URL if entering the site from another portal). *Do not give away passwords, usernames or email address. Possible Scam Methods Messaging (in-game or private chat rooms) Safety First! How Secure are You? from the DSO forums *Account theft by other users (e.g. I'll give you... premimum, game currency etc., I need your password). *Account theft by alleged account exchange (e.g. Let's swap our accounts). *Account theft by fake admins (username that is similar to those of admins, etc...). Support/Moderators will never ask for your personal information. Official admins/moderators in-game have an orange name tag, which can easily be distinguished from other players. YouTube / Blog / Webpage Many videos can be found online, advertising cheats (e.g. increase game currency, increase character speed, etc.). These sites ask you to download a third-party program and, then, require you to input your username and password in order to "hack" the game. NEVER download these programs as these attempts aim to scam you of your password and leaves your computer vulnerable to their malicious software. Phishing Phishing Wikipedia.org Phishing is the act of attempting to acquire information such as usernames, passwords by masquerading as a trustworth entity. Phishing may come in the form of an email or a website that attempts to mimic the look and functionality of the official source. *Most web browsers these days come with phishing protection enabled. The lists that they use are usually updated several times a day. It has to be noted though that they only detect phishing websites that are already in the list. *Several email clients, like Mozilla Thunderbird, but also online email services, like Gmail or Yahoo Mail, make use of phishing protection. * Password managers can be an excellent aid. If you have saved the login for a website in the password manager you usually can login automatically (Last Pass for example supports that option). The password manager will only work on the real website and not the phishing website. *Check the url in the address bar. Is it pointing to the right website? Make sure you look close for chars that look similar, e.g. o and 0. Securing your account #Validate your e-mail immediately after registration. #Choose a secure password. #Never download applications from an untrustworthy source. #Do not give away private data, such as your full name, birthdate or email address. #Do not share your account information. Liability The account owner is responsible at all times for the security of their account. This responsibility also includes selecting a secure password and keeping it confidential from third parties. Bigpoint cannot be held responsible for the loss of an account or account data. No data was changed, or taken, on our side and therefore we are unable to return the account to you. References Category:Guides